Unheard Of
by Magical Miss Brittstoffelees
Summary: Also written by HowAboutThat] The story of two she-cats, best of friends. One has an unusual destiny that the other is tied more strongly too than any other. A story of love, tragedy, endurance, and the bond of sisterhood that cannot be broken. Follow these two unusual cats through their journey as they find out some things in this life are simply unheard of.
1. Chapter 1: Fly Away Home

Unheard Of

By: Magical Miss Brittstoffelees and HowAboutThat

**Brit: So yes another story! Yay! My friend HAT and I have decided to do a story about our individual OC's. Yes…us in cat form. My Jellicle name is Brittglamora, and hers is Jemmara. So please we hope you enjoy. Errm…also I should mention that we take turns writing chapters so yeah…You should be able to tell who it is by our A/N's. The history of cats like Macavity and Skimble are the combined histories of both mine and HAT's versions. And btw we are both teenagers. There will be swearing, violence and references to grown-up things. It should never reach the M level, but it will be T. Enjoy! Oh! Yeah…One more thing.**

**[OC's] more will be added as needed. **

_**Brittglamora(Me):**_** Black she-cat with vibrant green eyes and unique white stripes, speckles and swirled markings. Her fur is short and sleek, with a long plumy tail. (My profile picture) **

_**Jemmara(HAT):**_** Black she-cat with warm brown eyes and unique golden markings on her face, golden paws, and golden ear-tips. Her fur is short but unusually curly.**

_**Likia(my OC):**_** Completely black she-cat with stunning pale blue eyes. She is the mother of Quaxo.**

_**Lyon(HAT's OC):**_** Grey and white calico tom with …um I can't remember what color his eyes are. He is the mate of Jenny. **

**Aeron(My OC): Smokey grey tom with hints of brown shot through his fur. He has a white bib, and black paws, tail tip, and ear tips, as well as a unique shaped marking on his forehead like a slash. He also has a nasty looking scar over one of his dark vibrant blue eyes. **

**Vinlint(My OC): Dark brown tom cat with silver paws and piercing cold green eyes. He is the Spanish Lord, and the father of Aeron. **

**Marcus(HAT's OC): Brown tom with darker brown tabby stripes and glass-green eyes. He is the father of Skimble and Jenny. **

**Imarina(HAT's OC): Black and orange calico kitten with copper eyes. Died a long time ago. **

**Cianaka(My OC): Long dark golden pelted she-cat with pine-green eyes. Hench-cat.**

**Miolatore(My OC): Sickly looking black and yellow patched tom with vile yellow eyes that make any cat squeamish. Hench-cat**

Chapter 1: Fly Away Home

I woke in my room, with a stretch and a yawn. Last night's escapade had left me drained, and instead of going to celebrate with my friends, Macavity, Griddlebone, and Likia I had decided to go straight home to bed. Don't get me wrong, Macavity and the others were my closest friends, and I loved hanging out with them, but I could not stomach the alcohol that they ingested most nights when we were victorious. I had drank once in my life and it had left me in a weakened and ill state. I had recovered quickly however and now I did not even give the stuff a second glance. The night before we had pulled off a successful heist against the Spanish army and the other three had gone out to celebrate while I had returned to my room.

The sunlight was filtering through my window, and I lounged on my bed in its rays, when there was a knock on the door…Before I even answered the door swung open and Mac sauntered in, reminding me very much of Tugger. I smirked up at him and he smiled back, a genuine smile.

"G'morning luv." He purred. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't call me that." I ordered. He smirked at me and I raised one eyebrow.

"Aww…Sorry Brit." He purred. I smiled at him, amusement in my eyes. That's me. That's my name, Brit. Short for Brittglamora. I don't remember much about my past…But I was adopted into the Jellicle tribe when I was about four months old. My friend was named Imarina but she was killed by a bad cat when I was young. I left the tribe with my next best friend Macavity. He loved her and when she was killed he grew distant and cold and I never understand what was wrong with him. But he went bad and was banished, and Griddlebone, Likia, and I went with him…Shortly after we left his mother was murdered and he vowed revenge. But when we attacked with a small battalion of cats we had assembled a cat called Aeron who ruled with a cat called Marcus captured us and held us hostage…The worst things happened and by the time we escaped Marcus was dead and Mac murdered Aeron. Then he took over raising the army up from the ashes. And Griddle, Likia, and I were treated like queens. We still are. Macavity is still my best friend and the four of us are very close. I am his second in command and I have control over every other cat in the building, in his army. Anyways. He smiled at me as I sat there glaring with amusement at him.

"Good. I loathe pet names." I told him after a pause. I flicked my long plumy tail and he walked over to my bed, slumping down next to me, and I glanced at him.

"Ah…What fun we had last night screwing with Vinlint." He purred. I nodded, remembering the events with amusement.

"Yeah. He was so angry I swear I saw steam coming out his ears." I chuckled. Macavity snorted.

"You know you missed some epic party." He purred. I rolled my eyes.

"I always do." I replied with a chuckle. He snorted and nodded his head.

"You do. Now come on. We have to go." He meowed. I tilted my head.

"Why? What have you come up with this time?" I asked in exasperation. It seemed like he had a new heist every night. Macavity smirked at my annoyance. It seemed he loved doing that. He annoyed me since he could never get me to kiss him or be drawn into his bed like every other queen I knew. Even Griddlebone and Likia had been sweet talked into his bed. And each had thrown a kitten. Griddle had given birth to a small white kit called Victoria, and Likia a little tux tom called Mistoffelees. Both kits lived with the Jellicle's now though. I refused to be just another queen to be had. I was not going to be coaxed into giving up the one innocence I had left. And so he annoyed me constantly. But we were still the best of friends. Macavity smirked, revealing sharp ivory fangs.

"I have a plan to finally rid us of the Jellicle tribe." He meowed. I chuckled.

"I should have known. What is it this time?" I asked. He leaned closer to me and began to murmur his plan to me. I sighed but listened, fearing this was just another fruitless venture…

It was later in the day, near nightfall when I went down the stairs and walked into the eating area. I spotted Griddle and Likia sitting at a table with two other Hench-cats. I grabbed a bowl of braised mouse stew and walked over, sitting in between Likia and another queen, whom was called, Cianaka, or Cia for short. The other cat at the table was a tom no one liked much, a scrawny black tom with a vile looking shade of yellow patches scattered across his body. His eyes were insane and always lusted for the vilest things. He had done things worse than Macavity and Macavity used him to get information from cats. He rarely did not succeed either. He called himself Specialist Extractor of Information. He was actually called Miolatore Anyways I hated him with a passion, but I never let on.

The four cats greeted me as I sat, and the table began to buzz about the impending heist this night. I remained quiet for the most part, picking half-heartedly at my soup. Though I had left them to stay with my best friend I still cared for the Jellicle's and did not much like attacking them and trying to take the yard, or taking hostages. But no cat knew. I was the picture of the perfect and sinister leader that Macavity had become. I was just like him. And I did nothing to threaten my position in that place.

I was zoned out through dinner, my mind wandering somewhere else. If the others noticed they said nothing. They knew that as I sat still as stone, glaring ahead, a heaviness over me, that I was not to be trifled with or bothered at this time. I could tell they were even nervous to speak to one another for fear it would interrupt me. But I made no comment, no sound, nor movement and they gradually relaxed again. As soon as I realized my bowl was empty I stood and stalked up the stairs, my ears flat, and a battle going on inside me…I could feel something conflicting with my magic and it made me somewhat ill. I groaned as I got into my room and closed the door behind me, moving to my bed and slumping on it. I didn't understand….I didn't know if I wanted to understand.

An hour after darkness had fallen we left the warehouse and stalked as a unit towards the Junkyard. As always, though I don't like it much, I felt the heat and excitement swell inside me and I narrowed my eyes, concentration in them. Tonight we destroy the puny Jellicles. Dozens of cats stood at our back and I felt so powerful at that moment. But I also felt nervous. We were about to launch an attack on the cats who took me in so many years ago…I shook the thoughts away as Macavity gave the signal. With a yowl dozens of cats surged into the Junkyard. There was a yowl of alarm, from Alonzo by the sounds of it. Then the yard exploded into furious yowls. I raced in at Macavity's side and threw myself at the nearest Jellicle…It just so happened to be Alonzo, and I snarled, wrestling him to the ground…but he was strong. He jerked up and threw me off…I landed and whirled towards him, fury burning through me. He lashed out a paw but I jerked back and then launched at him, slamming him to the ground again, and lashing his ears, boxing his head before leaping away. I remember Alonzo. I was a kitten with him and I remember we were good friends…But any hint of friendship is gone and I saw only cold recognition in his eyes. I bared my teeth and bit down hard on his scruff, jerking him around. He dug his claws into the ground trying to stop me but my magic began to glow and it lent me strength. I threw him a few kit-lengths from me and he rolled into a swarm of Hench-cats.

I stood triumphant and snarled loudly, looking around for my next target but the Jellicle's are overrun. Then I spotted something…Mio had cornered a group of small kittens, and they were trembling as he advanced. I recognized Victoria and Mistoffelees, as well as Electra, Etcetera, Jemima, and little Bill Bailey. I don't know where Pounvial and Tumblebrutus were though. I snarled. We had agreed no kittens…I raced across the clearing, dodging stray claws and such and slammed into Mio, sending him rolling away. I stood in front of the kittens, and snarled as he whirled to face me, eyes enraged. As soon as he realized who I was he flattened his hackles and glared at me.

"What the hell Brit?! What are you doing?" He demanded. I glared into his eyes and growled.

"We all had an agreement that we are never to harm kits." I growled furiously. Mio looked past me at the trembling bunch and licked his lips sadistically.

"I agreed to no such thing." He growled low. I snarled and shot a bolt of magic at him. It struck his chest and he yelped leaping back, and staring at me fearfully.

"I am your commanding officer! How dare you defy me! Get out of here now!" I ordered furiously. He slunk off, tail between his legs. I looked back at the kits who stared up at me with wide eyes…Like any born and raised Jellicle, in a trembling voice Etcetera looked up at me.

"Th…Thank you." She squeaked. I blinked and dipped my head.

"Don't mention it. Now follow me." I ordered. The kittens looked nervous but followed me closely as I led them around the corner. I led them to Jenny's den and slipped inside. Said-queen was in there, treating and injured Mungojerrie and she whirled to face me with a hiss as I slid in…Her eyes suddenly widened as she saw that it was me, and then she glared.

"What do you want?" She snarled. I said nothing and wordlessly moved aside as the kittens filed in, and ran over to Jenny. Jenny's eyes widened as they all started crying at once and I noticed Jenny's eyes suddenly widen. "Where are Tumble and Pounce?!" She gasped. I looked at her and she looked up at me, and without a word I slipped from the den…I raced across the clearing, as I zeroed in my hearing to locate the kits. Then I spotted them being attacked, and fighting back visiously, though fruitlessly. I knocked four Hench-cats flying and stood over the kits, glaring at the four cats who immediately backed away from me and ran. Then I turned to the two injured toms. They stared at me with fearful glares.

"Come on." I growled. "We need to get you to Jenny's den." The two eldest kittens stared at me then I growled again and they swallowed and followed me as I stalked around the edge of the clearing, swatting Jellicle's and Hench-cats alike away when they stalked too close. Finally I reached the den and slipped inside. Jenny instantly bristled and faced me and I moved to the side again. Pounce and Tumble raced in behind me and ran to Jenny, covered in scratches. I nodded once to Jenny before turning and vanishing from the den. I spotted Macavity suddenly. He and Munkustrap were wrestling violently on the Tire, claws flashing, and Mac's magic flaring….Mac was battered and bloody…and I could tell that The Napoleon of Crime was tiring fast.

"Macavity!" I yowled desperately. I watched in horror as he fell from the Tire and lay still beneath it. I raced over, quick as a flash and flung myself at Munkustrap with a snarl. The silver tabby was taken by surprise and he fell back, into the center of the Tire. I crashed down on top of him and we vanished from the sight of the clearing. The yowls of fury were muffled, and he and I quarrelled bitterly. Finally I pinned him flat. He gasped, his eyes bugging as I sank my claws into his throat, but carefully did not puncture the flesh. I drug him out of the Tire and stood on it, him grasped in my claws.

"STOP!" I yowled in fury…Silence instantly crashed down over the clearing and the Jellicle's and Hench-cats alike stared at their respective leaders. I glanced down at Macavity, unconscious and bleeding below me then looked at Munkustrap who was struggling feebly in my grasp. I saw Jenny peer from her den with heartbroken eyes and I looked at Munkustrap…then I threw him to the ground and leaped down next to him. He stayed on the ground, staring up at me…Most of the hench-cats were gone…I could see barely any of them at all…More lay dead on the ground, and there were no more then maybe seven about, still fighting. I sighed heavily and looked at the Hench-cats.

"Its over. Go home." I growled. They muttered among themselves and then turned fleeing the Junkyard, and collecting the dead on the way out. I grabbed Macavity beginning to pull him out when Munk stood.

"Stop! Get them! Don't let her get away!" He ordered. I looked up with a death-glare as they raced at me…I leaped towards Macavity, my magic beginning to flare, when Tugger cut me off. I jerked back, and lashed him across the face…But then all the Jellicle's surged in on me…They were all there at once, covering me…I fought desperately, trying not to kill anyone, but without killing it was hopeless and I was slowly taken to my knees…Then my stomach…I saw Asparagus hovering over me, a paw raised in the air, then it swung down on me and everything went black…

I don't know how long it was but I woke up in Jenny's den…I was tied down to the bed, but my wounds seemed to have been treated…Mac was restrained next to me and I looked over at him fearfully. He was awake and staring at me.

"Magic restraints." He growled, nodding his head towards the strange ropes that were keeping us pinned. I snarled in fury.

"They have not seen my power." I snarled. With a flourish the dark den lit up with my green magic and I was free. I leaped off the bed and moved to Mac, untying him. He leaped up and we both turned, slipping from the den…The tribe was gathered there, and Munkustrap's head snapped towards us, breaking off his speech.

"What?!" He gasped. His eyes narrowed and suddenly Jellicle's were racing towards us. I waved my tail and suddenly we were on the Tire, behind Munk. Me and Mac moved in sync and grabbed his scruff. He let out a yowl of shock and I snarled in his ear.

"You have not seen the likes of me!" I snarled. Munkustrap gazed at me with wide eyes.

"We took you in as a kit! You grew up with me! What in Everlasting's name are you doing following him?!" Munkustrap demanded shakily. I growled and cuffed his ear.

"He is and always has been my best friend! It's a little thing called loyalty!" I spat. Munkustrap flinched.

"But you have no loyalty towards us. You're a coward murderer like him!" Munkustrap spat. Macavity hit him hard in the back of the head and snarled. Then suddenly there was a timid voice.

"That's not true." Jennyanydots padded forwards, her head lowered timidly. Munkustrap stared at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked. Macavity gave me a strange look before glancing back at Jenny.

"She saved the kittens from that gross black and yellow patched cat. And she saved Pounce and Tumble from four other cats…" Jenny meowed. Munkustrap stared up at me with wide eyes and I blinked down at him, then looked at Macavity who had tensed.

"What? Are you betraying me?" He growled at me. I glared at him.

"No! You said yourself that none of the Hench-cats could touch the kittens. And you know I won't harm a kitten." I growled, my eyes narrowed, a message only he would understand in them. He nodded and looked at the ground.

"I suppose you're right…as always." He grumbled. I smirked at him. Then I looked at Munk and growled.

"You need to take your tribe and leave. We want to Junkyard." I growled. Munk growled in my claws.

"No! This has been our home for as long as there has been a Jellicle tribe! Macavity, you were born here!" Munkustrap growled. Macavity flinched.

"And my mother lay dead in this clearing, while nobody did anything about it!" He shot back, digging his claws into the back of Munk's neck. The Protector winched with a grunt, and I poked Mac's paw with one claw, giving him a pointed look. He loosened up a bit. Munkustrap gritted his teeth then looked back up at Macavity.

"I know…And I'm sorry….I wanted to rip Aeron's throat out too…I wanted nothing more, but we are Jellicles….Jellicles find other answers to their problems than killing. Mother taught us never to seek revenge…Don't your remember Mac?" Munkustrap asked…I could see Mac beginning to break…I could see the pain and memories in his eyes, and his paws shook slightly. I took his paw behind Munk's head and he looked up at me. I blinked at him, concern on my face, and he shook his head with a growl.

"Munk! If you gave a damn about mom you would have done something! You would have helped me! You wouldn't even look at me!" He yowled furiously…I swore I could hear tears in his voice, but no other cat seemed to notice. Munkustrap sighed heavily.

"I did give a damn Mac…And I'm sorry…I was supposed to be the next Protector and I hated myself for not being able to protect mom. And I thought you and Tugger would blame me…I kinda thought you would too Brit. That's why I avoided you both." Munkustrap meowed quietly. I watched, feeling my heart pull funny as he looked at the ground. Macavity was staring at him with round eyes.

"B…But…Munk. I thought…" Macavity let go of his scruff, and I was left holding him. Mac backed away from me and the silver tabby and I blinked, as I saw him faltering. He crouched low and buried his head in his paws. I blinked, still watching him. Munk was watching him too…I blinked and let the silver tabby go moving over to Mac and crouching beside him, nuzzling his ears.

"Mac?" I whispered. He moaned once, not moving. I blinked and pressed against his side. I noticed Munk flick his tail and the tribe suddenly dispersed. Only Tugger and Alonzo remained, watching the scene…Munkustrap slowly walked around the edge of the Tire towards us and I stiffened. He crouched down in front of Mac and myself and reached out. He nearly touched Mac's ears when I reached out and pushed his paw away, meeting his eyes and shaking my head. Munk looked at me, and I briefly flashed a paw over the ginger toms head…His protection spells briefly faltered and revealed terribly shredded ears. I pulled my paw back and they returned to normal.

Munk's eyes widened and he stared at his brother. He leaned closer and spoke.

"Mac…I understand why you did it…Its done now…So. Why don't you come home?" Munk breathed. I froze as Macavity lifted his head and stared into Munk's eyes for a long time. Blue eyed brother, locked with blue eyed brother. Warm blue and Icy blue. They both froze stiff as a stone. Then Mac murmured softly.

"I can't do that Munk…I have done bad things…Nobody will accept me. They all fear me." He muttered. Munkustrap sighed heavily.

"Mac. You are a good cat at heart…They all know that whatever Marcus did to your magic all those years ago is what made you start to go bad, and when mom was killed you lost it…They know that deep down there is a cat with a good heard in there." He meowed quietly. Macavity sighed heavily.

"I don't think that cats in there anymore." He growled darkly. I looked at Macavity suddenly my eyes widening and my sudden movement drew his attention. He looked at me, his brow furrowed.

"That cat is still in there." I murmured quietly. He blinked at me, his eyes widening and I stared into his eyes. Then he looked at Munk.

"I…I will come home." He rasped. Munkustrap leaned forwards very suddenly and hugged his brother. Macavity grunted and his eyes widened but eventually his ears drooped and he timidly wrapped his arms around his brother. I sat back on my haunches and blinked…suddenly there was a warning yowl and I looked up to see Griddlebone and Likia padding into the clearing. They walked past all the cats and spotted their leader…Both sighed happily and moved away to speak with Alonzo. Macavity pulled away from his brother and leaped off the Tire, sitting in front of it. I leaped down beside him and sat next to him. Likia and Griddlebone soon approached and sat down next to us as well. Munk called the tribe back to the clearing.

As they gathered the four cats received glares. But they also received sympathetic glances, and concern, as well as worry, be it for them or the tribe it was uncertain. Munkustrap faced them and spoke loud and clear.

"Jellicle cats. Mac, Brit, Likia, and Griddle are returning to us, and rejoining the tribe. They have three chances. If they step a paw out of line they will be banished once more. Please welcome them into the tribe, and those of you that do not know them, get to. Inside they are all good cats. If anyone has any problems report immediately to me. Meeting dismissed." Munk jumped down and walked over to Alonzo. "I have to go speak to my father. You're in charge until I get back." He grunted. Then the silver tabby darted from the clearing. Griddle and Likia immediately separated and went about speaking to old friends, while Macavity and I stayed sitting in front of the Tire. The first cat to approach us was Jenny. She got close, looking timidly between us before throwing her arms around both of us, then drawing back quickly.

"I…I'm glad you're back." She breathed. She looked at me then and blinked. "Thank you…for saving the kits." Jenny then turned and darted across the clearing into her den. I tilted my head curiously, narrowing my eyes.

I sat there with Mac for a long time, not leaving his side. No other cat approached us, but some who walked past called out a wary greeting. I leaned my head against Macavity's and we stared into space. It was nearing dawn when three cats walked into the junkyard. I blinked because two of them were unfamiliar to me. One was Skimbleshanks, but the other two….There was a tom and a she-cat. The tom was a mottled gray calico cat with distinct blue-gray eyes. I blinked twice because I suddenly felt like I knew him….but I didn't. I shook the thoughts away and eyed the other cat. She was a slender black she-cat with unusual short curly fur. There were unique golden markings on her face. Her muzzle was all golden and it swirled up and over her eyes like a swirled paint brush stroke. Her ear tips, and paws were golden too. She had a long tail, almost as long as Skimbles, and warm brown eyes. I tilted my head, curiousity burning through me…Jenny suddenly appeared from her den and Skimble padded over to her…But the gray calico tom spotted us and darted over, a skip in his step.

"Hey! I know you! I know you!" He purred hopping up and down like a kitten. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, but I was privately amused. Then he froze and looked me up and down. "I don't know you…" He gave me a flirtatious smirk. "But I'd like to." I glowered at him and Macavity stiffened beside me.

"Tuff luck kitten." I growled. He blinked at me with a frown then smiled.

"I am Lyon. Short for Lyonal. And I know that's Macavity, I have no idea what he is doing here, but I don't know you, whats your name? And wha…" He said in a rush…He spoke so ridiculously fast I almost felt dizzy and I lunged towards him, knocking him flat on his back and placing a paw on his mouth.

"Seriously…Shut it." I ordered. I ignored the bristling Jellicle's nearbye. I noticed that Skimble was snickering quietly. Lyon only smirked and nodded. I let him go and he stood up.

"Sorry. I'll leave you alone now. I have to go see my mate." He purred. He ran across the clearing to Jenny, and touched noses with her. Skimble glowered at the younger tom getting personal with his sister but he left it. I stood up, looking at the black she-cat and stretched, before I padded over to her. She looked at me and tilted her head curiously. I halted in front of her. We were about the same size but I was a bit taller than her. Her eyes were warm and curious, and I felt encouraged that she was friendly. I smiled and spoke.

"Hello. I am Brittglamora. What's your name?"

**Brit: Well…That was our first chapter…or mine rather…It goes back and forth…hee hee…Um sorry HAT. I know we said in between 2000 and 3000 for each chapter, but I don't know…when you gotta write, you gotta write. :D Anywho. What'd you all think? Please review!**

**Munkustrap: *appears out of nowhere and hugs me* Hi! Thanks soo much for bringing my bro home!**

**Me: *grunts* Hey! Get off! You're welcome! You're welcome! Let go, you're squishing me!**

**Munk: *lets go with wide eyes* Sorry…**

**Me: Thank you. Now would you please say it?**

**Munk: Nope. *randomly pulls out Jemima* But she will! They will like it better from her, because she is cute, and I am not.**

**Me: *rolls eyes in amusement* Ok…You make a point, though don't sell yourself short Munk.**

**Munk: *raises eyebrow and smirks* Is that a compliment?**

**Me: *grumbles* Maybe…Jemi…will you please say it?**

**Jemima: *squeaks with Jemima eyes* pweese weview?**

**Me and Munk: Awwwee!**


	2. Chapter 2: Strong Bond

Unheard of

HAT: Yeah, me and Brit are working together to make an epic, random, funny, and awesome fanfic! Now, here's my chapter... and yes, I can be really random.

Disclaimer: Neither Brit nor I own anything besides... well, ourselves and any OCs we have as well as the plot.

It's in different colors because it can be! :D

Chapter 2: Strong Bond

Yesterday had been a rather interesting day. I came home and found that my home, the junkyard, was a war zone. Hench-cats everywhere and every Jellicle fighting desperately to protect our home. I had not hesitated in fighting and trying my best to help those that I've come to know as family. Now, around dawn, I stand next to my best friends, Skimbleshanks and Lyonal, and look at Macavity and this short, sleek, black and white she-cat with amazingly vibrant green eyes and the white stripes on her body make quite unique swirled markings and speckles with a long, plumy tail I don't ever recall meeting.

Lyon, as he does with everyone, flirts with the new she-cat only to get tackled and told to shut up. The cats around us bristle, but not Skimble, he snickers quietly, glad to see a she-cat ignore him unlike usual. Despite him being a major flirt, he's a loyal mate and Jennyanydots knows this. Lyon, as always, smirks at the possibly dangerous situation and goes to his mate and touches noses with her only to cause Skimble to glower at him, but this is usual so I don't worry myself over it.

My eyes focus on the unknown she-cat as curiosity swells in me while she comes in my direction. She smiles and speaks in a powerful, yet gentle voice, "Hello. I am Brittglamora. What's your name?"

She's charismatic, I can tell, and she reminds me of... well, me in a few ways. The way she walked with confidence, yet seems unsure of herself at the same time, like she's trying to please everyone, but at the same time please herself. You can tell a lot by a cat's aura.

"Hey, I'm Jemaara," I reply with a smile of my own, feeling mischievousness bubble in my like it always does, but I reign it in. "Nice to meet you."

She doesn't seem quite surprised at my friendly tone. "When did you get here?"

Great, now she's asking about time, I'm horrible at that, I think, but I tilt my head back and try to wrack my brain for a time. "Um... a while... Skimble, how long have I been here?"

Glass-green eyes roll. "You've been here for five years, seven months, one week, and three days."

I beam, glad he at least knows. "Thanks!"

"You're quite welcome," he replies with a kind smile.

"I heard you were here a while before me," I inform, feeling like I should know this she-cat better.

She nods hesitantly. "Yes, when I was a kit, but then I left with Macavity."

I nod, knowing better than to try and know another cat's past, something that's sometimes guarded as fiercely as a third name. I don't reveal my past to anyone, not even my best friends. The only ones to know are me, myself, and I... and Old Deuteronomy, Munkustrap, and Tugger, who, sadly, had to know to ensure I'm not endangering the tribe. The worst part is, magically after I told about my past, Tugger and Munkustrap became like big brothers and now, here I am! Single and overly protected, but I don't hold it against them. Moving on!

"That part I know," I reply and then glance at Tugger who's talking to his elder brother, amber eyes flashing now and again with emotions he hardly ever spoke of if at all. "I'm surprised Tugger and Alonzo haven't flirt with you yet since they're just as bad as Lyon."

I hear Skimble scoff at the mention of his brother-in-law and ignore it and apparently she does too, but she smirks in acknowledgement of his scoff.

"I think they know better," she says, her eyes glowing for a split second.

Magic, I remind myself, feeling my stomach tingle at that thought, but I shove it down and notice Coricopat and Tantomile eyeing me, wanting me to go over to them. I briefly give them a sign that they should wait and nod that this observant she-cat named Brittglamora notices this as she glances over at the mischievous litter mates.

"Yes, but I warn you, they will flirt, but not as much as Lyon. How he has so many fan-queens due to that annoying habit, I'll never know, but I assure you he has a great personality."

It's her turn to nod. "Good to know."

"Jemaara!" I hear Coricopat call and I turn to look at them with a sigh, something, I noticed, that I do quite a lot. "Come here."

"You, too, Brittglamora," Tantomile adds. Brittglamora seems a little on edge, but I give her a reassuring smile and lead the way over to the Mystic Twins and I sit cross-legged in front of them, being the odd cat that I am.

"Yes?" The twins smile in amusement and rub my ears affectionately.

"We felt you should inform you of something," they say in unison. I shed a good portion of my happy-go-lucky attitude and tilt my head at them.

"What?"

"That you two have a very strong bond," Tantomile replies. "As you should know."

I know. My eyes glow dimly as I glance at our auras and can clearly see and feel the strong bond between us. "Yes..."

"And that this will be quite a benefit to the junkyard," Coricopat finishes. The black and white she-cat seems more or less unnerved, but she seems more relaxed than she would be if I weren't here and so relaxed.

"Okay," Brittglamora says. "And I take it the both of you had a vision?"

"That's right," I say with a grin, throwing my arms over their shoulders, feeling lopsided being that Coricopat's taller than both me and Tantomile. "Our Mystic Twins, as we like to call them, and you know how they can be, I take it. Some, like you, are nervous around them, but they're really nice! Somehow this one got a mate with a beautiful shadow named Exotica. They even have three kits! Streak, Castalia, and Llyir."

My (hopefully) new friend seems to be shocked that Coricopat got a queen... I was too, but I quickly adapted. "

"Their kits are adorable! Llyir, who was named by Tugger, who's his godfather, is a dark brown save for a black muzzle paws and tux, Castalia, named by Skimbleshanks, like Exotica herself except with light brown fur, and Streak, named by either Tantomile or Cassandra, is white with black tabby stripes and a brown streak along his back." I tell her.

Coricopat rolls his blue eyes while Tantomile's brown eyes dance with amusement. "Yes, but at least I have a mate, you don't even have a tomfriend." Coricopat teased me.

I lightly glare. "Watch it..."

"Well, we'd better go. Mistoffelees isn't going to train himself," Tantomile says. "Nice meeting you, Brittny." Then they walk off.

"Still reserved," Brittny observes.

I nod in agreement. "Very reserved, but some of the friendliest cats here."

"Indeed," she mutters. (A/N: If only you knew how much Brit says 'indeed' irl).

"Do you know where you're gonna sleep? I mean, you shouldn't have to stay in a den usually full of kits," I say, already thinking of vacant dens ready for use. She blinks.

"I honestly didn't think of it..." she mutters before turning to me with a shy smile. "Do you know anyplace nice?"

"Yeah, do you want a trunk? A TV? What type of den do you want?" I ask excitedly, bouncing on my toes with excitement that is and isn't always there.

"Well I want a protected den with a hidden entrance just in case I need to escape an invasion..."

"Uh-huh?" I nod, going through my mental filing cabinet and finding some with that purpose.

"And... I'd like a large den with a kitchen area, but just for me," she says.

A few more thrown out. "Anything else?"

"Oh, and I'd prefer it to be within a pile of junk," she finishes. There's only one that fits her description exactly that wasn't occupied.

"I think I have the perfect spot," I mutter, grabbing her paw and dragging her into the direction of her dream den. I enter the den and grin, looking at the spacious, but cozy den. There's a living room area and a dining room area to the right and as soon as you enter the dining room area and turn right again there's the kitchen area. "Do you like it so far?"

"Yes, very much," she says, her vibrant green eyes darting this way and that to take in the entire den that she can see so far. "But the escape and kitchen..." I take her around the corner to the kitchen and she smiles and then I point out the secret entrance/exit behind the cooler.

"There's another one in the bedroom, just in case, but no one should be able to find it but the ones who made it and the one that lives here. You should be able to find it, the only reason I know this was here was because I knocked over the cooler once while helping move stuff." I say. She smiles in amusement.

"That's good to know," she replies.

"If you need anything all you have to do is ask!" I assure before I rub my right eye. "I'll show you my den if I ever remember, it's an old entertainment center."

"Why not now?" She asks.

I hesitate, usually not comfortable with showing others my den right away, but when I look in her somewhat innocent eyes, I feel like I can trust her. So I nod and make my way through the junkyard to my den where it's private, but close enough to others I can get help if need be. I walk into my den and there's a cozy living room area and a wall separating the kitchen and dining area, but you can see the kitchen through the doorway and down the hall it leads to my room.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" I say cheerfully and spreading out my arms.

She smiles. "I like it, it's cozy."

"Thanks, took a while to get it like this, but now it's home," I say, remembering when this place used to be cold, empty, and unwelcoming, but I shake off those memories and stretch. "I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm kittensitting and if I don't go to sleep early, I'll be exhausted."

She lets out a few giggles before nodding. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, night!" I say cheerfully.

"Good night," she replies, walking out of my door.

This is what I wanted to avoid. Bringing someone into my den and having it feel alive at company, but cold and lonely after company leaves. This happens every time, but I shake this off and slip into my bed made of blankets and pillows and fall asleep.

HAT: Okay, that's it from me!

Tugger: That wasn't as action packed as Brittny's.

HAT: Well, they're just settling in and me and Brit are just becoming friends in this. Plus I didn't know what else to write so... yeah.

Brit: *Appears* Yes I just jumped in here, and it is actually me! I can do that because I edit all chapters and upload them on my profile! Yay! Hi HAT! Epic chapter! Shut up Tugger! This is epicness! Action is not everything! Oh and BTW you guys have no clue how alike our characters personalities are to us...In most ways exact, in a few ways not...Like the fact that we are cats. lol. *smiles with Jemima eyes* Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Kitten Sitting? NO!

Unheard Of

**Brit: Well, HAT's chapter was particularly epic. Action is not everything! Please enjoy this chapter! Also. I am hosting another contest. If you can guess who Deuteronomy's brother is then I will write a story for you. And not just any story. I am sure you all have OC's that you have laying about and such, or one whom was mentioned in one of your stories, but never really had anything done with him. Well. If you win I will write a back story for one of your OC's whom just never really played any big part. Yay! Anywho. Please enjoy! Oh and yes…I did spell Jemaara wrong before…My mistake. -_- **

Chapter 3: Kitten Sitting? Not For A Former Fiend!

I turned and padded out of Jemaara's den, quickly crossing the clearing. I was so pleased with my new den, but something about hers had left me with an eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach…I suddenly wondered if anything bad had happened in there…It was foreboding. When I had told her it was cozy…I did not expect to leave the seemingly comfortable den with strange feelings overcoming me. It was almost like…

"Brit!" A voice suddenly broke me from my thoughts and I looked up to see Macavity padding towards me. I tilted my head curiously as he halted in front of me, tilting his head with a friendly smile.

"Hey Mac. What's up?" I asked. Macavity smiled and glanced at his paws.

"Well…Munk invited me to live with him and Demeter. I think Jemima still lives there too, but whatever." Mac meowed. I smiled up at him.

"That's great! I have a den of my own now." I told him. He tilted his head curiously.

"Can I see?" He asked. I smiled at my closest friend and nodded. I led him through the clearing, ignoring the scathing gazes of what few cats remained awake as darkness began to fall over the yard. Soon we arrived at my den and I slipped into the discrete entrance and slunk down the narrow tunnel into the den.

"Here we are." I meowed, emerging into the den. Macavity's eyes widened as he gazed around.

"Pretty big den for one cat." He purred with a wink. I rolled my eyes and swatted his arm. He only grinned.

"Stop flirting with me you pansy." I chuckled. He looked at me with a smirk and ruffled my ears.

"But it's so fun to watch you squirm in annoyance!" He purred. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop or I will beat you up." I warned. He raised his paws in defeat.

"Ok, ok." He chuckled and looked around. "The place is nice." He added. I smiled with pride.

"Thanks." I purred. "It's exactly what I wanted…" I paused and chuckled and Macavity tilted his head curiously.

"What?" He asked with amusement.

"Apparently the resident real-estate agent is Jemarra. She was like going through a list of places in her head, and checking them off…her thoughts really are rather amusing." I purred in amusement. Macavity rolled his eyes.

"You really do invade privacy sometimes you know." He chuckled. I smirked.

"I know. And I promise you one day I will be able to read your thoughts too." I purred. Macavity rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that Swirl." He snorted. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him half-heartedly.

"You better stop calling me all these ridiculous nick names or I am gonna have to start beating the snot out of you. Not only that but I will spread your third name all about!" Macavity snorted indignantly and grumbled.

"Then I will tell everyone yours!" He growled. I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"You don't know mine." I purred in amusement. Macavity growled and flicked his tail in annoyance.

"I'll figure it out eventually." He muttered. I chuckled.

"Good luck with that." I snickered. Macavity grumbled and that only made me purr. He eventually smiled and chuckled and I scratched his ears…I was the only one who he allowed to touch his ears, due to wounds from the past, and right now he purred. Macavity sighed and stood up, his tail swinging about.

"Well, watch this." He purred. He grabbed me around the waist and we vanished into thin air…I blinked in shock as we reappeared in another part of the junkyard…My power was unruly and I had not trained myself to teleport properly yet, so it felt awkward. Teleporting with his power sent shock waves through me and I blinked again. We were now standing in the far corner of the yard. There was a giant heap of blankets and pillows, mattresses and old pet beds…I blink in utter surprise, and dove towards them. Macavity just sat back and laughed as blanket after blanket were flung at him from within the pile. I was big on comfort and I loved anything soft and fluffy…In the end I had a large old Pollicle's pet bed. It seemed in perfect condition, thick, soft, dark green, only a small tear in one side. The scent of Pollicle on it was elderly though, so I guessed it probably died and its humans got rid of it. I had a thick quilt for my bed as padding, and three small fluffy blankets for warmth, as well as one small pillow that might have been an infants. Mac teleported us back to my den, pillows and all, and I drug the stuff into my room in the back. He followed, his head tilted curiously. I smiked at him as I deposited the bed In a snug corner, and began sorting the blankets and such out so that it soon became a luxurious and comfortable bed. I smiled and tested it out, curling deep into the blankets and letting out a contented purr. I looked at Mac staring at me in the darkness, his eyes glowing softly. I gave him a small and sad smile.

"Life is gonna be different from now on, isn't it?" I murmured softly. Macavity smiled back, small and sad.

"Yes. We can always miss some things about the old days though. But we can always cherish the fact that we get to try again. Start over, and live the life we wanted to…" He murmured soflty. I smiled at him and he padded close to me gently kissing my cheek before pulling away. But I caught him and pulled him into a hug.

"I never regretted following you." I whispered into his ear. Macavity's grip on my tightened and we sat there like that for a moment. Then he pulled back with a smile.

"Night Brit." He purred gently. I smiled at him.

"Night Mac." I purred. He turned and slipped from the den, his tail swinging about behind him…When he left my den felt lonely…but even though it bothered me I never showed it. I simply closed my eyes and drifted into a nightmarish sleep…

In the morning I woke with a sigh. Nightmares…Every night since the day we had been captured and tortured…I was used to it by now and simply ignored it. I padded out of the den and smiled with amusement when I notice Mac huffing with annoyance. There were some kittens attempting to sneak up on him, and I grinned. Tugger and Bomba's only kitten Kodiaalagora was creeping towards him, the mischievous kittens tail swinging to and fro. The young teenaged toms Pouncival and Tumblebrutus followed suit and Macavity mouthed words.

_One…two…three… _

He suddenly whirled around with a hiss, his fur poofed out everywhere, and his tail sticking straight up. I found it looked rather comical. The kittens did not. They shrieked in fear and turned tail, fleeing from the huge red cat. Mac spotted me and I smirked. Before I could head over to him Jemaara suddenly appeared, racing towards me, her fur fluffed up fearfully. In each arm she held a kitten. They were tiny, maybe no more than three years old. I recognized them as her description of Streak and Castalia. Coricopat and Exotica's kits. I blinked as she halted.

"Have you seen Llyir?!" She gasped, panting a bit, her fur fluffed up. I blinked, taking in her panicked expression.

"No…But hold on a moment." I told her, laying a calming paw on her shoulder. The kit, Streak reached out and touched my paw, his wide eyes staring at me curiously. I froze for a heartbeat then swallowed thickly and pulled my paw away. Jemaara seemed to notice and frowned slightly in confusion, but I pretended not to notice. Then turning towards the yard, my body began to glow with magic. My eyes glowed green, and my green magic flared around me. I noticed some cats halt and stare, clearly unaware that I had magic, but I ignored them….As suddenly as my magic had flared up I could suddenly sense each and every individual in the yard. I cast out my senses, seeking out the small dark furred tux, and finally located him. He was in the presence of another cat…A large manned tom that could be none other that the Rum Tum Tugger. Tugger was sitting on a large pile of junk, the kitten sleeping in his lap as he watched the yard…

I pulled away from the trance, and the green flare died down, settling into my fur.

"He is with Tugger." I told Jemaara. The she-cat looked at me through warm brown eyes that shone with relief. I noticed they glowed a really pretty auburn-brown shade when the sunlight hit them but I made no comment.

"Thank you!" She breathed out in relief…she was about to walk away when she suddenly halted and blinked. "Errrmm…Where is Tugger?" She asked. I smiled in amusement and let out a small chuckle.

"Come on." I purred, darting away into the towering piles of Junk. We passed the tux teen Mistoffelees who suddenly flashed out a paw and touched my arm…A strange shock passed through my body and I leaped away from him accidentally bumping into Jemaara, who in turn stumbled, about to fall. Thinking fast I whirled, grabbing her and steadying her before she fell. She breathed out in relief.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"Sorry." I replied sheepishly. Then I turned to Misto, who blinked at me. His eyes glowed green. My eyes glowed green…There were no negative feelings. He knew as well as I did that we were evaluating one another's magical ablilities…This tux was powerful. More powerful than Macavity, or any other cat I knew. But he was not as powerful as me, and he knew it too. He blinked and the glow faded from his eyes, and he nodded his head in slight respect. I blinked, noting how much he truly did resemble his father, before I turned and darted away into the junk again. I noted that Jemaara had been examining us closely during our exchange and I figured she was reading our auras.

Soon I arrived at a heap of junk and peered up. High above Tugger was sitting, silhouetted against the sun and cradling a small kit in his lap. I scaled up the side of the junk and he turned his attention towards Jemaara and I. He smiled flirtatiously when his eyes landed on me and I nearly growled under my breath, rolling my eyes.

"Told you." Jemaara whispered, climbing nimbly next to me, her eyes bright. I smirked a little and we finally reached Tugger's perch and stood in front of the large tom.

"Well hello." He purred, giving me a once over.

"yo buddy. My eyes are up here." I growled. He blinked in surprise then smirked.

"Ooh…Feisty." He purred. I growled and narrowed my eyes, threateningly.

"If you want to keep your mane and your tomliness I suggest shutting your mouth before I do it for you." I growled. Tugger's eyes widened and with a swallow the tom held up his paws.

"Ok, ok, sorry. Lets start over Dr. Grumpy." He chuckled. I simply rolled my eyes as he stretched out a paw. "I'm Tugger. The Rum Tum Tugger." He greeted. With a huff I shook his paw and blinked.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Brittglamora." I replied, with a friendly smile, my cold exterior melting away somewhat.

"Neat name." Tugger said, one eyebrow raised.

"I could say the same about you." I replied. He purred with a smirk. That was until Jemaara was suddenly looming over him, an icy expression on her face.

"Uuuggg! Tugger…Couldn't you have told me you had Llyir? I have been looking for him everywhere!" She exclaimed, the worry she had felt for the kitten fueling her annoyance. Tugger shrugged.

"He came and found me." The golden tom rumbled. Jemaara rolled her eyes and set the other two kits down. They leaped onto Tugger and barreled him over. He yelped and Llyir woke with an indignant yowl. I couldn't help but giggle, when he sprung at his littermates.

"You wake me up!" He squeaked in annoyance. I could tell he didn't really mean it. He shoved Streak, and Streak shoved back…I blinked as I realized this was not play. Llyir was annoyed and Streak snapped. Suddenly Streak shoved Llyir harder than he had meant to and the kit toppled towards the edge of our perch. I gasped in shock! The ground was over fifteen feet below! I leaped at the kit and wrapped around him as he screeched in terror, and I winced in pain as we tumbled down the junk. I heard Jemaara and Tugger's alarmed yowls. I felt pain searing through my body as it was cut, and stabbed, and slammed into various items…I hit the ground hard and was momentarily winded…I gasped, not releasing my hold on the trembling kitten that clung to my chest for dear life…

I hardly noticed when Jemaara and Tugger raced and stumbled down the junk towards me, a kitten in each of their grasps…Then I realized what was pressed close to my chest…The protectiveness that surged through me…the fear and anger I felt…I didn't want to lose the kitten, but every time I seemed to care about something or someone it was taken away from me…I shuddered and shoved Llyir gently towards Jemaara and shakily stood up, blood pouring from my various wounds and gashes. My anger was immense at that moment, and all the pent up emotions about my past, and these kittens surfaced abruptly as I glared at Streak and pointed a paw at him.

"You stupid, STUPID kitten! What's wrong with you?! You could have gotten Llyir killed! You almost killed your own brother! You foolish little creature! You are dangerous and violent and I hope someone teaches you some manners soon!" I knew what I was saying was unfair…these were kittens…But the fear I felt, and the anger that a former Hench-cat would possess overcame my control and I snarled loudly, my eyes glowing a little. "Stupid kit! Stupid kit!" I muttered angrily. Streak was tearing up in Tugger's arms and Jemaara stared at me with something in between shock, anger, and confusion. I blinked, taking an unsteady step back before I turned and rushed away from the cats, Streaks tiny whimpers echoing after me. What the hell was wrong with me?! I snarled in pain and annoyance as my deep and various wounds jarred and agony shot through me. I quickly slipped into my den, ignoring the shocked expressions of the other Jellicle's…Other Jellicles? Did I consider myself one of them now? No. how could I…I was just the lonely orphan and the former fiend. Kittensitting was not for me, nor was the life of a Jellicle. It was too much. I healed my own wounds with my magic, but no amount of magic could heal the agonizing pain in my heart…What had I done? The disappointment in Jemaara's eyes cut me deep, and I shivered. It seemed as though I might have lost my only friend, despite what the strange mystic twins Coricopat and Tantomile had told us both.

With a heavy and heart-broken sigh I curled into a tight ball, deep among my blankets and fell into a nightmare disturbed sleep…This time countless kittens fell into the abyss and my heart bled…

Brit: Well then. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Clearly I am facing some troubles trying to settle into the tribe…But alas I have had a hard life, and I never really got a chance to settle in the first place. Next chapter will be by HAT.

**Coricopat: You yelled at my kitten…**

**Brit: Sorry…I was freaked out.**

**Coricopat: I know. I foresaw it.**

**Brit: … -_- … Of course….**

**Coricopat: Brit wants me to ask all you wonderful readers kindly to review. Anything else she is thinking….well I think it would be better left as a thought and unspoken. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4: BHM

Unheard Of

**HAT: Now it's my turn. I know Brit's chapter was enjoyable and I hope mine is as well. And sorry for the long wait. Inspirations a pain to get sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Brit nor I own anything besides... well, ourselves and any OCs we have as well as the plot.**

Chapter 4: BHM

I spent all morning looking for kits and ran to Britt to see if she saw them. After getting to Tugger Llyir and Streak got into it, as usual, and Brittglamora yelled at Streak for what he did, which I would have done as well, but not so harshly. I watch as Britt rushes away and notice the blood on the sand from her wounds. Tugger comforts Streak and I sigh, emotions churning in my belly before I turn around and frown at the kits. I'm a kit person, as everyone in the Jellicle junkyard knows (sadly because I'm the first they ask to kittensit and I never have the heart to say no) and it's obvious to me now that the wounded black and white queen is not as much of a kitten cat as I am.

"Stop crying, Streak, and come here," I order sternly, noticing the look in Tugger's golden-blue eyes, that he doesn't know what I'm feeling which is rare... or so they think. Streak sniffles and comes to stand in front of me and I crouch down to his level, arms on my knees. "Now, I know, Britt didn't have a right to yell at you like that, but she has a point. You weren't being responsible or thinking of your brother's safety. He could've been seriously hurt or killed and you don't want that do you?"

Streak shakes his head slowly. "No, I don't want Llyir gone..."

"Now, you need to apologize," I say. Streak turns to his brother and says his apology and the two hug one another. "Good. Now, I'm going to have to take you to your parents and have them dole out your punishment. Come on."

Llyir and Castalia look sorry for their brother and the three trail behind me. Tugger follows his eyes glancing at the kits now and again.

"Jemaara, don't you think that they've had enough?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow.

"So we let Coricopat probe our minds and get mad at us for keeping this secret?"

"Point taken," Tugger mutters.

"I know you hate when the kits are in trouble, I do too, but they have to learn," I tell him before I get to the den that is of my destination. I knock on the door and have the kits stand in front of me and they all look miserable. Then the door opens to reveal Exotica, who looks pretty relieved. "Hello. I've brought your kits home."

"Thank you so much," she says, collecting her kits. "What happened?"

"Tugger, here, will explain it," I sigh, exhausted from having no sleep. Tugger sighs and goes inside while I go to curl in bed.

I enter my den and it feels hollow and empty. I want someone else in here, to give me company. Suddenly a silver and black tabby enters, granting my wish. He and Tugger know me well enough and his silvery blue eyes looking sympathetically at me.

"You had company and then came here alone didn't you?" he asks.

Why does he have to know? I think, knowing the answer to that question and nod. "Yeah..."

He knows how much I hate being alone, him, Tugger, and Deuteronomy know why while Demeter and Bombalurina just know I don't like being alone and allow their mates to stay the night with me sometimes when I get really bad. I sit on the couch and he sits next to me, pressing his side against mine to keep me calm. My fur lies flat and I feel really tired, exhausted even. He purrs and nuzzles me, these actions helping me take a nap.

An hour or two later I wake up and Munkustrap's waking up from a nap as well. "You started clinging again," he murmurs.

I wince, knowing my... mood is getting worse because of the fact I'm clinging. "Sorry," I mutter.

"Is everything alright?"

I force myself to grin. "Yep! All I need is a tomfriend to make it better."

"No," he growls.

"I'm going to get one eventually," I inform.

"Not any time soon if Tugger and I can help it," he reminds.

This is why I don't have a love life. They scare away everyone that starts to show the slightest bit of interest in me and then we end up just friends or I never see them again. It happens every single time and there seems to be no stop to it. I jump up and walk out of the door, Munkustrap following and then walking to the tire to talk to Tugger. I notice Tugger cast me a worried look and I roll my eyes before noticing Old Deuteronomy on the tire. I prowl closer and then pounce on his back.

"Hi!" I chirp like a kitten.

He chuckles in amusement and speaks with his naturally deep, baritone voice that rumbles through me. "Hello. What were you upset about earlier?"

I remember Brit and Streak and I sigh. "Just some problems with the kits," I say vaguely. "Nothing to worry about."

He hisses and I realizes that my paws are fisted in his fur and I loosen my grip. "A little tight isn't it?"

"Just in case you stand up," I reply coolly, knowing he already suspects what Munkustrap and Tugger know.

"Mhm," he mutters. I roll off his back and then keep falling. "Jemaara!"

I land in water and I can't tell which ways up and which ways down and suddenly I hear a roar, dull as it may be. I float up to the surface and look this way and that, looking for the source of the noise. "Help!" I yowl. "It's the-"

Another roar and I turn and see a large sea serpent with sharp, jagged teeth swimming in my direction. It takes everything in me not to cuss because I know there will be kittens nearby and I'll feel guilty and dead when I get up there and they have heard such language from dear Jemaara.

"Get the flame thrower, whipped cream, fishing rod and soap!" I hear Old Deuteronomy roar to someone.

I see Mungojerrie and Alonzo at the black hole way above me and Mungojerrie casts the string towards me. "Grab on!' the calico calls.

Then the black and white blur comes in, throwing whipped cream in the serpents face and then the soap went into it's mouth. "Why do you always end up in black holes?" Alonzo demands as he presses the trigger on the flame thrower and scorches the sea beast and I'm pulled up and out of the hole, my body soaking wet.

"Get her a towel," Lyon calls, already at my side and licking the fur on my head the wrong way in order to get me dry quickly.

Jellylorum brings me a towel and I'm dried off and I notice Britt, who must've gotten here not too long ago, panicking over me. Her aura's filled with worry and I can feel her debating internally about coming over to me.

"Are you okay?" the black and white queen asks.

"Yeah," I say casually with a shrug.

"Does that happen all the time?" the ginger ex-fiend asks by Britt's side.

I open my mouth to deny it, but the cats around us chorus, "Yes!"

Blush is thankfully hidden under my black fur, but Brittny seems to notice it. "Sometimes," I say before closing the hole. "Let's just say not many cats have these types of powers so I've been trying to get a hold of them."

"What type of powers are they?" Macavity asks, tilting his head in confusion.

"I don't know any official name, but I call it BHM, Black Hole Magic," I say. "I tend to do it by accident, but I'm slowly, but surely getting better with it. They know which holes I always get into so they have stuff set aside for times like that."

"I'm gonna have to tether you somewhere," Alonzo sighs, shaking his wet fur and for some reason only getting me wet.

I swipe at him playfully. "You couldn't even if you dared," I growl quietly.

Alonzo smirks flirtatiously and then turns his attention to Britt and then I box his ear with a frown. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"She's off limits," I growl.

'Thank you', Brittny mouths and I give her a smile.

Macavity gives me a grateful smile and I quickly look at the bond between them and notice the emotions between the two. I don't delve deeper in their auras because I don't want to, that's an invasion of privacy. I notice, however, she seems to be unsure about our friendship. I suddenly jump ten feet in the air at paws at my side that seem to be ready to either snatch or tickle me and I whirl around to see an amused brown tailed tom laughing.

"Skimbleshanks you know better than that," I growl, swiping half-heartedly at him.

He wipes away a tear. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

Britt and Macavity seem to be observing us interact while Alonzo mumbles something under his breath and rolls his eyes, being sure that Skimble and I don't hear it, but most so I don't hear it. I let it drop and then another dumb ass decides to startle me and this time I react with my usual violence and hit them in the stomach quickly with my naturally heavy paw.

"Ouch! Who snuck up on her before me?!" Mungojerrie demands with his heavy Cockney accent, holding his stomach.

"That would be me," Skimble pipes up.

"So violent," Macavity says with a smirk. "I think I'll like you."

"But I'm so sweet and loving and completely and totally inno-" I giggle, knowing I'm not as innocent as I sometimes seem.

"The Everlasting Cat didn't want you to finish that lie," Alonzo scoffs.

Britt smiles. "You seem fairly close to everyone."

I shrug. "Eh."

"This bonnie lass here is a sweetheart!" Skimble says, jerking his thumb in my direction.

Mungojerrie throws an arm over my shoulder. "Everyone likes her and if they aren't her friends they have no ill will towards her. She's very charismatic."

I could tell them that all empathetic cats are charismatic (to some extent), but he doesn't need to know that. I shove the young calico away from me with a playful smirk. Tugger struts over and scratches me under my chin, making me purr on instinct, but he does that with a lot of cats, especially his sisters.

"She's also one to easily forgive and not forget," Tugger adds, his golden blue eyes softening and holding a light scolding about forgiving everyone too easily.

Britt seems a little uncomfortable with so many cats over at the same time so I shoo away the four toms that somehow made their way over to me. Tugger hesitate but a silent threat detours him from coming back and he continues to walk away. He's worried, but with good reason.

I turn to Britt and Macavity with a smile. "Besides the kit situation, everything's been good, right? Like your new den?"

Britt smiles. "I love it!"

Success! I think. "Great!"

"I notice that you're a magic cat," Macavity says. "I have to ask... dark or light?"

I hesitate, hating having to admit what type of magic I have. "Dark..."

The both of them blink. I know that it's unusual for dark magic cats to be so... like me, interactive and such, but I am. I'm one of those cats that, as the humans say, wears my heart on my sleeve, but I never wear it all, only the parts that won't worry anyone. Besides, I always try to look on the bright side, it always seems to make everything better. Anyway, Britt gives me a funny look and I frown, wondering if she has empathetic abilities like me.

I should probably tell you a few things about my magic besides I can see auras and make black holes. I can manipulate auras (moods, personality, and such), but I prefer not to, just observe them and act on them physically (like with crushes. You wouldn't believe how long it took for me to get Victoria and Plato together). The magic also makes me really hyper sometimes, allowing me better stamina and such compared to a lot of cats. There are other things, but I'm not quite willing to tell you that quite yet and there are other things I've yet to discover myself as well, I suspect. Though, I'm sure, my magics nearly as strong as Britt's who, unlike many cats, had two magic parents which means that she's the strongest cat of our generation and if she were to ever have kits, the ones that inherit her magical abilities would be very strong as well.

"It's okay, we have dark as well," Britt says, hear ears twitching like she can hear me thinking.

I'll deal with it, I assure myself and nod. "Yeah, I know, but I really don't care about my magic being dark, I don't use it that often, though suspect I'll have to if I ever want to get the hang of it and stop falling into random black holes all the time."

"Please start training!" begs Munkustrap, who happened to be walking by for patrol.

I roll my eyes. "Later, Munkus, later," I assure, causing him to more or less sulk and walk away. "Anyway, that's what causes me to go into black holes all the ti-"

And then I fell into another black hole and I'm about to yell in frustration when the most amazing smell in the world overwhelms me and I grin. It's the bacon black hole. I grab a few pawfuls and manage to climb out and close the black hole in high hopes of coming across it again as I munch on one. Britt and Macavity stare at me in shock and I shrug, marching to sit on a can and then chew contently on my bacon, the candy of the meat world.

"Me... All the time," I finish once I remember what we were talking about and by their emotions they're thoroughly confused, which I do to everyone. Then I do something I've rarely ever done and hold out a few slices of bacon. "Want one?"

**HAT: And that's where the bacon comes int... Man, I want me some bacon!**

**Coricopat: You won't get it for a while.**

**HAT: No shit, Sherlock!**

**Coricopat: *raises eyebrow***

**HAT: *growls* I hate it when you don't even have to say anything out loud or in my head to get your point across... Continue.**

**Coricopat: *turns to you and lets shoulders drop and his head tilt to the right with a look that says it all (Review)***

**Brit: *magically appears because like I said before, I edit all this. Lol* Sup? *holds out a plate of bacon.* Better? *smirks and munches on a piece myself before handing the plate to HAT.* Num num num, in my tum, bacon for breakfast, or bacon with rum. One piece, two piece, three piece, four, bacon on the other side of every door! *sings***


	5. Chapter 5: Challenge Accepted

Unheard Of

**Brit: Well…HAT's chapter was epic and we have decided I am very random. Well then. *smiles* Enjoy... *drums fingers with evil smirk* Or will you….? Mwaaa haa haaa! Somebody PLEASE review? We have NO reviews yet and we are working hard on this story. Anywho…enjoy! Oh and the contest is still open!**

Chapter 5: Challenge Accepted

I walked out of my den the next morning, amusement burning inside of me. The bacon party last night had been the first party I had gone too in a very long time and I was still amused by the fact that Jemaara's simple offer of bacon had taken the whole tribe by surprise and they had all closed in. She had opened the bacon hole in response and the Tribe had danced, sang, and gorged on bacon all night. A party! It was so different from other parties I had seen. It was just as much fun but much more docile. True, there had been some alcohol. Like Macavity's whiskey, Tugger's rum, Munk's Bourbon and Sour Puss, Skimble's scotch and Alonzo's tequila. I had avoided the alcohol but I actually rather enjoyed the somehow alluring scent of the toms' alcohol scented breath. It was somewhat spicy and sweet at the same time. Mac had gotten very drunk last night but kept his behavior in check until the kittens were sent to bed. After that he had become some party animal. He had tried to kiss me and I had kneed him in the gut, punched his face and gave him a boot where the sun don't shine…well…actually it kinda does on cats, but whatever…He fell to the ground groaning in pain and everyone else had begun laughing furiously. Munk and Tugger especially got a kick out of…well…my kick, and the result was a vivid black eye.

I padded out of my den, my hips swaying in their common seductive way, and my plumy tail swinging from side to side. It was the way I had always acted as a fiend. Seductive and alluring, yet dangerous. I couldn't break that habit. I knew the toms wanted badly to flirt with me all the time. Wanted to make me theirs, but they knew better. They would not walk away unscathed if they bothered me. They knew I was a fighter. I had heard of Macavity saying I could beat him in a fight, and none of them except perhaps Lyon, Skimble and Munk could defeat him. Last night had proven that. So they were very nervous around me. Even though I still got a few dashing and charming smiles, a purr when I greeted one. I simply smirked back and went about my business.

As I walked past Cori and Exotica's den said tom poked his head out of his den, expression unreadable. I blinked and looked at him.

"Yes Cori?" I asked. At first I had been uncomfortable around him and his sister, but now I felt some sort of strange bond or connection to them that I knew not many felt. Besides myself I knew they were connected to Jem, Quaxo, Exotica, and for some strange reason Tugger. As well as the kittens that belonged to this strange tom and his Shadow. I blinked, tilting my head to the side.

"We need to speak with you Brit. Please come in." He meowed. His tone was emotionless and I felt nervousness and defensiveness boiling up in the pit of my stomach. I narrowed my eyes slightly and entered the den. There were no kittens but Cori and Exotica were both there, sitting on the couch and staring at me. I sat down across from them on another couch and shifted uncomfortably every few moments as Cori observed me and Exotica observed him. I knew he was attempting to dabble into the memory of that day so I tentatively opened up that memory, and that one alone to him. For a long time he sat, his face unreadable, and I relived the painful experience in my head. There was no way to block him from the emotions that I was feeling at the time but I blocked him from the reasons why. He let it be.

Finally the Cori pulled from my mind and peered at me.

"I see." He meowed. He blinked at Exotica and silently relayed what he had seen, heard, and felt. Then he looked back at me.

"I'm sorry. I had no right." I meowed quietly. Cori tilted his head slightly and allowed a small sympathetic smile to appear on his emotionless face.

"I understand. Though it was harsh and uncalled for it drove the nail home and Streak has learned his lesson better than he ever would have with ours or Jemaara's gentle chastising. And we shall not neglect the fact that you saved his life, bearing wounds that would have marred another. It was painful for you, and so I must thank you rather than scold you for what you have done. I do not know what has happened in your past, but it does not have to affect your future. When you are ready to speak of it there are cats who are willing to listen." Coricopat meowed.

"Thank you." I replied, and then I blinked with a small frown. "You want me to tell you of my past?" I questioned quietly. Cori smiled kindly.

"No. I was not speaking of myself. I was talking about Jemaara. But if you need to speak to me then you may. I have something else I want to tell you also." Coricopat meowed. I blinked, tilting my head, contemplating his words rather than my third name.

"Thank you…And what is it?" I asked quietly. He blinked and peered at me closer.

"Tantomile and I have been studying you." He began. Frankly I had noticed that much… "And we have discovered something about your magic rather…different." He meowed. My eyes widened. NO! Not even Macavity knew! I peered at him with horror and he nodded apologetically.

"Please don't tell anyone." I breathed. He nodded with a small smile.

"Of course not…But we have discovered something you do not know. This…hmmm…unique touch to your magic has created something. All magical cats have a few set powers, and there are many different types of magic, like portal magic, as Jem has. But you have no set type and so you have a new type of magic unseen by any before now. You can create any type of magic…You do not just 'know' all these magic's however. Your magic reads into other cat's magic's, and each time you meet a cat with a magic you have not come across before your magic evaluates theirs and adds it to your own powers. That is why you are so powerful and that is why you seem to know every type of magic. This will benefit the tribe in the future greatly, and shall alter the destiny of both yourself and Jemaara. Thank you for coming." Coricopat finished. I took in this information as I took that as a cue to leave.

"You're welcome." I murmured as I stood up and began walking to the door. Exotica got up and as I passed her she reached out and hugged me. I stiffened in shock and looked into her usually emotionless eyes and blinked as I saw tears and gratefulness in them. I relaxed a bit, but was still awkward around other cats.

"Thank you for saving my kit." She breathed. I blinked with a small smile and tentatively hugged her back.

"You're welcome…I would never let a kit…any cat die…" I murmured. I pulled away with a farewell and turned, trotting from the den, everything I had learned churning in my head.

I spotted Jemaara and Tugger playing with the three kits whom had been absent from the den during my presence. I flattened my ears sadly as Jemaara glanced at me then quickly at the kits…I could feel her nervousness from here and it stung. I turned my eyes away and moved away from them. I spotted Macavity lounging on the Tire with Munk, and refusing to interrupt I turned another corner…I found a flat rock just at the edge of the clearing and climbed upon the warm surface, stretching out over the warm rock. I knew Mac could see me from his position but he remained talking to Munk. I closed my eyes gradually slipping into sleep as the warm sun beat down on my back and the soft chatter of the Jellicle's mingled with birdsong and the sounds of London rang in my ears…

I don't know how much later it was when I felt movement against my side. I stiffened and peeled open one eye…only to see Llyir curling into my fur. He peered up at me as I blinked and lifted my head.

"Wh…what do you want?" I asked in a gentle but nervous voice. The kitten blinked.

"Tank ou fo savin me." He squeaked. I blinked, unwelcome warmth suddenly spreading through me.

"You're welcome." I murmured in response. He snuggled closer into my fur and closed his eyes…I blinked, many emotions rushing through me…He was so innocent, so serene pressed into my fur sleeping. His fur blended with my dark fur and I shivered, memories racing through me. I remembered what Cori said…'_I do not know what has happened in your past, but it does not have to affect your future.' _Finally I sighed and relaxed…With a nervous glance around to see if any cat was watching, they were not, I rested my head on my paws, curling my tail around the kitten, and falling into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of happier times…I knew Jemaara was nearby at one point though I did not wake up. I was subconsciously aware of her distant panic gradually growing closer, and then she was there. I felt her panic turn to nervous relief then fade away into something else. It felt like her very heart softened. I knew she had found me curled asleep around the sleeping kitten. But then that all faded away as I drifted deeper into my own unconscious mind…

It was twilight before I woke up. I felt movement and felt paws pulling Llyir's sleeping form away from me. I snapped awake instantly and clutched the kitten tighter. The captor froze and I focused on the somewhat startled face of Coricopat. I blinked in confusion then let the kitten go.

"Sorry." I murmured. Cori smiled and lifted his stirring son.

"It's ok. I am glad you thought of what I said." He murmured. I smiled weakly at him.

"I've been stupid…I'm sorry…You are right. I need to let it go…but not forget." I murmured. He nodded with a smile and gently kissed my cheek. I blinked in surprise and blushed a little as the cream and brown tabby turned, walking towards his den. The unfamiliar, affectionate, yet not intimate gesture had taken me by surprise. I stared after him then gave a small smile. It was nice to know someone cared.

I let out a loud yawn, squeezing my eyes shut and heard a giggle. I blinked, closing my mother and opening my eyes to see Jemaara walking towards me. She was smirking and I rolled my eyes with a small smile.

"What's up?" I asked. Jem smiled.

"Not much. Just sent two kitten's home to their parents and Tugger home to his mate." She paused and rolled her eyes with a giggle. "He flirted with Jenny right in front of Skimble and Skimble beat the snot out of him…gave him some real wounds to think about." She purred. I burst out laughing.

"Now THAT, I would have loved to see. Maybe I could have filmed it and put it up on my Youtube blog. Indeed it would have been hilarious." I giggled. Jemaara rolled her eyes.

"Nerd." She muttered. I gasped, mockingly indignant.

"Well! I never! You're mean!" I exclaimed. Jemaara laughed and I tackled her, pinning her in seconds, despite her feeble attempts to fight back. I smirked down at her.

"Ok, ok, I give up! Get off!" She puffed, glaring playfully up at me. I smirked and leaped nimbly away from my friend.

"Nobody can defeat me!" I laughed cheerfully. Jem got up rolling her eyes.

"You couldn't beat Skimble. No cat in the yard can beat Skimble!" She purred in reply. I narrowed my eyes with a smirk.

"I beg to differ. Challenge accepted" I replied confidently, and in return she smirked and ran into the towering pile of rubbish.

An hour or so later the entire tribe was in the clearing, circled around Skimble and I who faced off in the clearing. Skimble looked completely hesitant to fight a queen, and I felt a bit awkward but Jem had sweet talked him into it.

"You won't hurt me." I promised him. Skimble looked doubtful and huffed.

"I know you can beat Mac up and what not, but he didn't try to fight back and I can beat anyone else in this Tribe…" Skimble meowed. I raised one eyebrow and smirked a little…I decided I would enjoy putting this tom in his place.

"Hmmm…Well. We will have to see then won't we. Don't hold back." I ordered. Munk stood looking awkward with his paw in the air. Mac and Jem stood on either side of him and his paw swung down.

"Remember. No claws, teeth, or magic. Just a good clean fight." Munk meowed loudly. "GO!"

Skimble and I evaluated one another. Neither of us sprang at the other immediately. We were too good for that. I peered at him, watching the way his body would tense in certain places, or the way his paws moved nimbly beneath him. His first attack came fast. I had a split second to observe his movements. He tensed slightly in his left leg and sprung at me from the right. Much to his surprise I rolled nimbly to the left and he hit the dirt hard. He whirled to his paws with great speed, recovering quickly. I had to admit that I was impressed. And he stared at me through glass-green eyes that no longer looked hesitant to fight a queen. He lunged again feigning to the right but lunging for the left. I dodged down low and he flew over my head hitting the dirt again. He gasped in shock and I smirked, leaping onto his lashing brown tail. I pinned it and there was a collective gasp from the crowd. I saw Jennyanydots jaw drop and I leaped away as Skimble whirled on me. No cat but Jenny had ever caught his tail and I smirked triumphantly. I knew I had stunned him. In his moment of shock I leaped at him, and there was a heavy thud as flesh collided with flesh. He blinked and regained himself, rolling in the dirt with me and snarling and bellowing in shock. I admit that Skimble was strong, and it was difficult but finally I pinned him flat, and despite his feeble attempts I had him trapped. Though I was smaller I had strength that outmatched the combination of his strength and weight. I smirked down at him as he stopped struggling, and stared up at me gaping.

It was several moments before Munk blinked and with a swallow raised his voice.

"The winner is…Brittglamora…" He meowed with shock. His voice sounded so shocked and baffled that I almost laughed out loud. I let Skimble up and he bowed low to me.

"Lass, you have exceptional skills." He meowed in his thick Scottish voice. I smiled and dipped my head in return.

"You are a worthy opponent." I meowed. Jemaara padded over and glomped me on the back. I smirked at her and she was giggling. Skimble glared at her then leaped on her, pinning the dark curly-furred queen and tickling her like mad…I felt the emotions between the two and smiled, listening to her uncontrollable laughter. It made me feel good inside. The tribe chuckled and cheered for me. Mixed with Jemaara's laughter, it for some reason made me feel like I belonged.

**Brit: Well. I hope you enjoyed that entertaining chapter.**

**Mac: Dang…You're really settling in now eh? But when do they find out about the…**

**Brit: *covers his mouth and smiles at the camera nervously* Nothing to hear here….**

**Cori: *appears randomly* Except please review.**

**Brit: *smiles* **


	6. Chapter 6: Kittens Play

Unheard Of

**HAT: *grins* Okay, so the next chapter's coming to you! And I dare you to review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Brit nor I own anything besides... well, ourselves and any OCs we have as well as the plot.**

Chapter 6: Kittens Play

The bacon party was epic, one of the pawful of times that it's happened and Skimble nearly broke Tugger and Lyon a few times for flirting with his younger sister. Moving onto what happened more recently. Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat is now the second best fighter in the junkyard, and first male. I grin and glomp Britt from behind, amazed and unsurprised at her performance. I can feel something along the lines of jealousy come from Skimble as he glares at me before something like mischief entered his emotions and before I could unwind my arms and whack him in the stomach as a warning he tackles me and begins tickling me. I squirm and giggle, trying to get away and he continues. While the tribe congratulate Britt and laugh at my expense I feel a sense of belonging from Britt and I grin more at this. When I start to get out of breath Skimble pauses, a mistake because I shove him with my powerful legs off of me.

"Couldn't have pushed my chest?" he complains, rubbing his stomach.

"Nope!" I say in a merry sing-song voice and he smiles softly before I walk merrily away. I feel him lung for me and I duck and smirk, a small reminder that I'm just as good of a fighter as he is. His tail lashes and I roll my eyes, walking closer until we're only a few inches apart and he gulps, his heart beating much faster than before and I put a paw on his shoulder before I quickly turn him around ant grab the very tip of his tail, the hardest part to catch and gently tug. I never want to be first in anything so I wanted someone to catch his tail before me... it's been a long wait. "Gotcha!"

He whirls around and narrows his eyes. "Unfair, lass."

"I don't believe it is. There's no rules to catching your tail," I remind when suddenly lips are on mine and he backs away with a smirk, leaving me blushing under my black fur.

"Then I guess I have no rules either," he smirks.

"You've got ten seconds to run as fast and as far as you can," I say, counting down.

He had to be out the junkyard and at the railway by now.

"Skimble's dead," Munkustrap mutters.

"I bet it takes her five seconds to get him and get through with punishment," Tugger mutters.

"No, she'll get him in three!" Pouncival says excitedly.

I ignore them and dash in the direction he ran, following his fresh scent. Oh, that was something else I forgot to tell you. These powers of mine make me really fast, something that I know Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer envy, seeing as they're thieves that need speed on their side. It takes me two seconds to find him and throw him into a black hole. I saunter back into the junkyard, going slow and those that made bets crowd around me, asking for how long it took me. I hold up two fingers and little Jemima crows and holds out her paws to collect her winnings.

I've taught that kit well, I think before I open a few black holes before I finally find the one Skimble's in and I poke my head in. "Have fun?"

A roar. "Get me outta here!" he roars over the monster and I reach down and grab his scruff before hauling him up and smirking.

"What did we learn?"

"Not to surprise you," he grumbles.

"Good," I smile and a few of the cats are laughing while a few others are shaking their heads in disappointment. I hear two growls and turn around and see Tugger and Munkustrap walking in my direction and they put their arms protectively on my shoulder and stalk away with me between them as their blue tinted silver and gold eyes glare at the Railway Cat. "Guys is this necessary?"

"Yes," the both answer and then I slip from their grips and slip over to Demeter and Bombalurina and stand on my toes behind Bomba, a smirk on my face. These two can put a leash on their mates any day of the week.

"Bu-" Tugger begins.

"But nothing," Bombalurina snaps.

"The both of you leave Jemaa alone, she'll never get a tomfriend if you keep doing that," Demeter adds.

Munkustrap turns to Tugger. "Isn't that the goal?"

Tugger nods. "Yes, that is our goal."

I hiss quietly at them and decide that a nap is appropriate while these four debate. Britt whisked away by Macavity for Everlasting knows what so I don't have to worry about her. I curl up and I don't even get to take a deep breath before I feel a presence and I open my eyes to see blue-gray eyes.

"What do you want Lyon?" I demand tiredly.

"I was wondering if you'd allow me to have some sugar," he says with a smile that looks, admittedly, adorable.

"Sure, sure," I mutter irritably, pushing him away only to get a quick hug.

"Thanks!"

Finally, some peace and quiet, I think, lying on my back and falling asleep.

-ONE NAP LATER!-

My eyes shoot open and I rub my eyes, trying to see something besides the nightmare. It's getting worse and worse, but it's not like I'll let anyone else know that. I rub my eyes and I lose any and all tiredness before I get up and stretch, letting out a sigh. I decide to bug someone and I find a target: Plato. I saunter up to him and poke his stomach and just stand there while he blinks at me.

"Was there any purpose to that?" he asks. I shake my head and his shoulders sag. "Really?"

I nod. "Mhm..." I poke his stomach multiple times until he rushes away and I laugh, trying my best not to be too loud. Suddenly my stomachs poked and I jump and whack the poker: Skimble. "Seriously?"

Then he does something that makes me forget about all of my irritations. He pokes my face and each time he does he says, "Po-po-po-poke her face! Po-po-poke her face!" (A/N: Sounds like poker face doesn't it?)

I tilt my head and give him a 'what the fuck?' look before laughing at his smirk. "You never cease to amuse me."

He shrugs. "Well, I try. So, Jemaa, what're your plans for tonight?"

"Nothing much, a restless night of black holes, I suppose," I say with a shrug.

He grins. "Okay, so... wanna come with me someplace?"

"Sure," I reply.

"Alright! I'll see you in a few hours," he says as he walks away.

I nod and then stop and turn around, cupping my paws around my mouth. "Wait?! How many hours?!"

It's too late and he's already headed off to do whatever he does. I don't know what it is, but it should be fine so long as-

"Damn it, Skimble couldn't wait five minutes?!" Lyon growls as he streaks past me.

Well, there goes the 'everything should be fine' comment. So, Lyon's screwed, but what else is new in that department? Suddenly I'm carried away by every single kit in the junkyard... even the adolescents. Do you know how alarmed I was? If it weren't for their scents wafting up towards me the last second they would've been seriously injured. I don't react well to surprises, especially sudden physical ones. Apparently they decided to play a game and kitnapping me is a part of the game so I let them sweep me into their game.

Long story short about this game. The kits are supposed to rescue me from the adolescents and I'm just to sit there crying for help (and snickering at their cute attempts secretly along with the adults and adolescents). Alonzo decides to help the kits before turning on them and they end piling on top of them while he made a long, boring speech about his end (or would have if the kits didn't stuff a sock in his mouth, which I was grateful for). When I'm finally free I them go to see what Skimble has planned.

"Hello, lass! A little earlier than I expected with the kits," he says with an amused smile.

I suddenly realize that, "You're the one that got them to pretend to kitnap me!"

"That's right! Thought it'd give me enough time and it did. Come on, I've got something to show you!" he says excitedly, dragging me in a direction. He covers my eyes and walks behind me, leading me very well through the small obstacles and I giggle with excitement and anticipation. When we stop he uncovers my eyes after saying, "We're here!"

I blink open my eyes and I see a wide clearing and I'm really glad to see that we're in the forest and we're in a small clearing with a little pond and flowers everywhere. It's a special place that we were disappointed to see had a lot of trash in it a while back, but it's clean and beautiful again and I know he's put a lot of time and effort into cleaning it (and I would've if it weren't for "Jem, could you kittensit for me?" or "Jen, come play!" and "Jem, we need you to help find a den" and such... yeah, that's my life... I need a vacation).

I throw my arms around his shoulders and he chuckles, wrapping his arms around my waist. "This is amazing! How long did it take you?" I ask, pulling back and tilting my head.

He shrugs. "A few weeks and whenever I could between the railway and such."

I smile. "That's so nice... wanna see if we can catch a red cardinal?"

"Sounds tasty. Let's go!" he says excitedly, grabbing my paw and dragging me in the direction of the general area we find them.

**HAT: YAY! Finished! Next one from me may or may not be longer... *shrugs* Eh, you know how I am!**

**Jasper: We sure do.**

**HAT: You're not even in this story!**

**Jasper: No, but I'm your Outside Character.**

**HAT: -_- You just had to say that didn't you?**

**Jasper: *nods* Yep!**

**HAT: M'kaaaay... could you say it so I can go see if we have hot dots in the fridge?**

**Jasper: *rolls eyes* Fine. Review.**

**HAT: Thank you! *rushes to kitchen***

**Brit: *spontaneously appears* Well…we told you there would be swearing…hee hee…oh yeah….the lateness of this chapter…it's ALL HAT'S FAULT! She did not send me it a week ago, I did not forget it was there, and I did not accidentally erase it from my docs…twice…yeah…it's all HAT's fault…she just took forever…yeah…that's my story, and I'm sticking to it! **


End file.
